mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanamikoru
__TOC__ Background Long ago a branch of the well-attended Ryu Cult assumed an omnious attitude. The leaders, a ryu and her husband, decided it would be best for their subjects to live apart from other humans and mamono. So that no other being would disturb them in any matter they started to take over the lands, expelling everyone who was not a follower of their cult. It did not last long until their adversaries made dispositions to repel this branch of cult. They used not only violence but also tried to summon the help of a deity to end this dangerous heresy. It was then when the leaders of this cult were cursed, punished for the crimes they appealed for. Every being they cared for should wilt away, including their own offspring. And so this part of the Ryu Cult disbanded. The former leaders were oblivious, ignorant to the curse and due to the mamonos' natural urge to procreate they ended up having children, every single of them deformed though. One of the little ryus was ferocious, casting fire instead of water, desolating vast areas around the former domicile of the cult. Another was insane and tried to end her own parents' lifes. All the children turned out to be beasts and the parents couldn't help but lock them away for all eternity. After an awful amount of miseries and failed attempts to have a normal child they finally decided to end this pain by renouncing the love act. However, the ryu was still pregnant with one last child and the two couldn't bear to lock the little thing up too so they gave their last daughter, Nanamikoru, away. A time of cloudy memories about a cheerful life and a caring foster family approached. It is mostly cast in shadows but one day Nanamikoru was torn away from everything she had and brought to another cult. Barely achieved adulthood she joined a sect seemingly worshipping the chief god. She was quickly acknowledged as priestess and received nothing but the best treatment. Her fellow priests taught her about the world, the demons and the mamono, her being one. Despite certain aversions toward her due to her body most of the votaries of the cult lavished kindness on her. One cloudless night she was dressed in a magnificent kimono and decorated with golden jewelry and took part in a frisky ceremony. It was a great feast but no one enlightened her about the occasion. Not until she was lead to a stony altar, asked to lie down on it in front of the whole cult. To Nanamikoru's surprise a few servants came to tie her to the altar. Her own benevolence was too grand to suspect anything. Silence took hold as the archpriest appeared. Finally the reasons were revealed as the high priest initiated the ritual. He spoke to the votaries that this gift, brought by a kind and humble family, would appease the god and bring peace for the near future. He continued that this virgin sacrifice, tainted by her monster form, would be glad to serve a greater purpose. All the while he pointed at the tied ryu who slowly realised she was about to die. Sadness overcame her, as all the kindness was a deceit and the people she liked turned against her. She couldn't help but shedding tears and sobbing even in the face of death. The archpriest used a ritual blade to pierce her heart. However, her sobs agitating, especially so due to her ryu ancestry, made the spiritual leader miss his target by a few inches. The ryu cried in pain and her virgin blood was indeed spilled, yet her screams of agony lingered and after a while the cult supporter started to complain about this cruelty. Eventually the ritual was called off, the injured dragon brought to an infirmary. They stitched her large wound rather crudely before some of the followers decided to set her adrift so she won't fall prey to another ritual. They carried her heavy body deep into the forest ere every single occultist abandoned her and left her for good. Personality Nanamikoru has always been a calm but kind being. Even though she's a ryu she lacks the haughty attitude of a dragon. Instead her spirit bears a benevolence unmatched by most others. At times her kind-heartedness leads to blindness concerning real issues and occasionally she appears simple-minded. However, her innate flaws and the deception she experienced render her cold and distant betimes. Appearance This ryu is an odd sight to behold. Her form is not as colorful as that of other dragons, her whole air could be best described as frosty. She has long silver hair with fringes covering her forehead. Blue eyes peek from under them, rather frightful to look at. While her skin is fair her scaled features are azure, seemingly white at times. Her slender upper body, disfigured by a large scar just beneath her sternum, is clad by a long and rosy kimono and her tail is partly wrapped by a golden cord with small bells dangling from it. Fittingly she wears an aureate choker. Abilities Numinous ice magic: Worshipped as water deities ryus are able to use superior water magic. Due to a flaw caused by her cursed parents Nanamikoru can't control water itself. Instead the liquid turns to ice or snow the moment she tries to control it. Hence the sole weather situation she can summon is a devastating blizzard. Divine serpent: As a ryu she holds the capability to traverse space with grace. Whether she resides in the sky, in the sea or ashore her agile form moves without effort. Like a member of the lamia family she possesses a superior flexibility. She's able to move and bend in a fashion inaccessible to mere humans. Draconic scales: Members of the dragon family pose a serious threat to all the audacious knights, who swore to slay them. Thanks to their impenetrable coat of scales they usually emerge victorious. Just like other dragons Nanamikoru possesses this innate armor, that protects her scaled parts from most impacts, rendering common weapons useless.